bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorcian Kobayashi
'Info' Name: Lorcian Kobayashi (perviously Kouyou) Position: Captain Division 7 Previous Positions: Lieutenant Division 1 Lieutenant Division 12 4th seat Division 12. Sex: Female Height: 5"4 Hair: Long slightly wavy red. Eye Color: Green with greyish blue tints Reiryoku Color: Bright green 'Description' Looks Description: Lorcian has a slender but curvy body type with average size bust (B), she has naturally lush lips and has an eyepatch over her left eye, which she pulled out herself for an experiment. She has several tattoos although they aren't normally visible. She wears a short sleeveless version of the usual Shinigami attire though she wears a pink ribbon down the seams and a green sash. Her Haori is quite normal for a Captain's although she had some custom made fitted to her body shape. Personality: Lorcian is usually kind and tries to help others any way she can, if someone gets on the wrong side of her they better run though as she has a firey temper. Huge flirt when drunk, though prefers to light up a smoke. You know shes up to something when she bursts out in her trademark creepy grin! Hobbys/Interests: Enjoys spending time with her cat, husband and children, gardening in her greenhouses, and of course baking treats. Other: She has 3 children, twins Hine and Tsukine who are now young adults and more recently Kisuke who is a still a young kid. She is also the creator of 2 Hybrids, Caesar and Colomba, The twins and hybrids are all the same age, the twins being a few months older. Caesar became twisted and even the arrancar ended up rejecting him, Lorcian's husband Shin , ended up killing him, after he attacked Lorcian twice, hurting her badly. Stats Class/level: AV 2, 77 points, 4 max. HAN: 8 REI: 17 (21) HAK: 11 15 SEI: 17 (21) BUK: 8 HOH: 17 Points Earned: 7 'Zanpakuto - 自然の刃先 Shizen no hasaki (Cutting Edge of Nature)' ' ' 'Inner World:' Lorcian's inner world Is lush and vast, forests surround a central monument covered in ivy and vines. Shikai Release: 育つ兼繁栄する Sodatsu ken han'ei suru (Thrive and grow) Upon release'' the blade curves slightly a single beautiful flower hangs from a silver chain on the hilt. ' ' '''Plant Minipulation:' "Can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and (for practical reasons) fungus. The user can cause plants grow, move/attack or even revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects." ' ' Out of combat abilities: Plant Empathy '性質の呼 Seishitsu no ko (Call of nature): ' Plant attack, Razor leaves, dangerous flowers, binding vines or anything similar that uses plant matter to basically damage/bind. 蓮爆発 Hasu bakuhatsu (Lotus Explosion): Dozens of Lotus flowers sprout up from cracks in the earth and bloom sending out harmful spores, which settles across the ground in a low hanging cloud, causing the target/s in range to be lacerated in their lungs if they breath it, or if it is absorbed through the skin via touch, it works similar to anemia. (Must have vines set up underground to use.) 真菌増殖 Shinkin zōshoku (Fungal growth) In combat: Red Mushrooms grow on the ground and explode around the target. Out of comat: White Mushrooms grow on the ground, these can be picked and eaten causing healing effects. ' ' 'Bankai' - 永遠美の森 Eien-bi no mori '(Forest of Eternal Beauty)' Upon entering bankai the area is shifted into a forest/woodland setting. 付箋爆発的樹液 Fusen bakuhatsu-teki jueki (Sticky sap explosive): Lorcian shoots out sticky treesap from her zan which sticks like superglue to whatever it hits, hardening slightly. The sap explodes on command, 火花 Hibana (Spark). 'Story' 'Pre-Gotei 13' Lorcian grew up in a shady area of Rukongai, with Shin Kobayashi, they looked out for each other trying to survive the day to day life in Rukongai. Eventually passing Shinigami discovered Lorcians higher than average Spritual Pressure and took her to the Academy, though reluctant to leave she was talked into it, being fairly young and impressionable. This meant she left Shin alone, every so often she would sneak out of the Academy and bring him food and stories of her training. When she was inducted into the Gotei 13 it became difficult for her to sneak off to see Shin , so they said goodbye to each other through tears and carried on their lives. 'History as a Shinigami' When she passed the Academy she joined Division 12, during her time as an unseated officer she helped with experiments. After some years passed, she met an old friend who had joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, Shin had worked his way through the Academy and joined the 2nd Division. They quickly began to rebuild their friendship, and eventually it became more. One experiment went wrong and she was caught in the crossfire, her entire body becoming mutated, it was at this point she discovered her Shikai, and her Zan's name, Dakuso. Now having to wear a respirator to breathe she carried on best she could, training to use her new ability in her spare time. Eventually she moved up the ranks and became 4th seat, by this point she had become close to 3rd seat Sumiko Hadashi , they were like sisters and Sumiko would look out for Lorcian when she got herself into trouble. Eventually she was moved to Lieutenant Rank, and Sumiko had become the Captain. By this point Lorcian was close to achieving her Bankai, after training with Dakuso (Her current Zan) 'Bankai' (Bankai story to come) 'Trip to Las Noches' During the invasion of the Parasite Hollow Lorcian and Sumiko were kidnapped by Arrancar and taken to Las Noches. Upon arrival they were seprerated and Lorcian was taken to an Arrancar's quarters. When she found a chance she escaped and ran encoutering a few arrancar on the way. Eventually she ran into Division 13 Captain Hinata Matsuo , who was attenpting to negotiate her and Sumiko's return to Seireitei. Shortly after an Arrancar showed up and took Lorcian away again, stopping to get Sumiko on the way to the garden. Upon reashing the gardens Sumiko and Lorcian went to work examining the flowers and collecting samples, until Lorcian discovered the plant used in the experiment all those years ago. Sumiko found logs and data about the plant in the databases and found out how to cure Lorcian of her mutation. They replicated the experiment in Las Noches and cured Lorcian of the mutation, but it caused her a great deal of pain, and so the Arrancar was forced to return them to Seireitei so she could be healed fully. 'Promotion.' After her time as Lieutenant of Division 12 things began to change, Shin resigned his position to go and work full time in his restaurant, knowing that with a 4th child on the way they would need as much money as they could get, and the restaurant was the ideal way to make it. Lorcian was tearfully promoted to his old position under the Captain Commander. 'Detox.' After a time Lorcian found her toxin powers weakening, and as a result her Zanpakuto changed over time, slowly rejecting the toxin and becoming more plant life, at first it was a hybrid of plant and toxin, but before long the toxin had completely detoxed from her body and her true abilities manifested themselves. She discovered her ability to talk to plants and help them grow, this reflected itself in her zan. 'Captaincy' After a while, the Captain of Division 7, up and left, leaving the position open. After severeal days of debates the Captains finally found a majority vote that Lorcian should take up the seat. Links to Character Development threads: Mystery Man pt1 Experiment_12060212t Experiment_12060213a Meeting Caesar Experiment_1223091q Meeting Colomba Disposing of evidence Child Development NEW DISCOVERY! Training_the_children Rebellious Teenager Caesar Leaves Caesar's Death Memory Serum Testing Phase 2 Human Life? Second Vision Beginning of the New A chat with Limos Clash with the new Decimo Hospitalized Adventure Time with Shinya and Lorcian Reconetikon_round_3 Experiment #21818141743M Inner world Trying to befriend the hollow Mission in the Human world 'Gallery' 348px-SqUkNxo.jpg seireitei_by_therenji95-d4sd6pk.png Lorcian_new.png MyStyle.jpg MyStyle 2.jpg Beatobig1.png Lorcian_Bleach_Sprite.png **Sap Manipulation